What's Age Got To Do With Love?
by KissHerJack
Summary: While stuck in 1969, Sam comes face to face with a familiar face.


Title: What's age got to do with Love?  
  
Author: Gail R. Delaney RmceWrtr@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Not really any pairing.. if I had to say... Under penalty of a Za'tarc... Sam and Jack. Kinda. (  
  
Summary: While trapped in 1969, Sam comes face to face with a familiar face.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Jack, Sam, Teal'c ... none of them. I just have a muse that won't be quiet until I get this down 'on paper'. Then maybe she'll let me get back to my manuscript.  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Timeline: A random scene during the Season Two Episode 1969  
  
Feedback: Absolutely!  
  
Archives: At my site, www.gaildelaney.com, and here at ff.net. Anywhere else, just ask. I'll probably say yes... just want to know where.  
  
August 1969 Somewhere along Route 66  
  
"Carter, why don't you get us some cold drinks while Michael and I fill up the van."  
  
Sam nodded at her CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill, and dismissed her passing thought about how good he looked in faded jeans and a black leather jacket. She and Jenny exited the psychedelically painted van and walked together into the small convenience store housed within the gas station. Half way to the door, Sam paused and turned on her heels, walking back to the van.  
  
"Sir..."  
  
Jack turned around, hands pushed into the front pockets of his jeans, eyebrows raised in his characteristically silent *what?* expression. Sam held out her hand, palm up. With a huff, Jack pulled his hand from his pocket, a twenty-dollar bill between his fingers. Sam smiled and took it.  
  
"I want change!" he shouted as she walked away.  
  
The air inside the store was even more stifling than the humid heat outside. Sam and Jenny walked to the back of the store where a single glass-front cooler stood. Handing the drinks to Jenny, she removed four glass bottles of Coca-Cola and one orange juice. Teal'c didn't like bubbles.  
  
"Do you think we should get anything to eat?" Jenny asked.  
  
Sam shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."  
  
They stepped down an aisle and filled their arms with bags of potato chips and a hefty supply of Twinkies. Teal'c had developed a strong penchant for the spongy confections, though the appeal escaped Sam. With a grin, she thought to herself that if *they* didn't buy the cakes, the things could still be 'fresh' when they got back to 1999.  
  
Reaching the register, Sam and Jenny dumped the contents of their arms on the countertop. "This, plus gas," she explained.  
  
With a permanent frown creasing his face, the middle-aged man punched numbers into the old register.  
  
"What are a couple of sexy ladies like yourselves doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
Sam straightened at the voice behind her. The strangest feeling of déjà vu hit her. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder.  
  
Standing behind them was a young man, no more than seventeen or eighteen, with blondish-brown hair and dark brown eyes. His hair was long, falling over his temples and ears, and a red bandana wrapped his forehead. For really not much more than a kid, he was good looking. He wore a black leather jacket and jeans that were almost sinful in their fit. But his face... something about his face had Sam mesmerized.  
  
"Hey, Mama. You like what you see?" he said with a wink.  
  
Sam blinked, and closed her mouth with a crack of her teeth. The cashier gave her the total and she handed him the money.  
  
"Don't tell me you're traveling with that old fogie out there, are you? Tell me he's your uncle, or something."  
  
Sam glanced out the front glass window. Jack stood at the front of the bus, leaning back against it with his arms over his chest and his ankles crossed. Not that she would admit it to anyone... not even under torture... but he looked damn good.  
  
"We're going to New York. Where are you going?" she heard Jenny ask.  
  
"Here – there. Wherever my next ride takes me."  
  
"Come on, Jenny. Everyone is waiting for us," Sam said, motioning towards the door.  
  
"Hey, Mama. Don't go so soon. We haven't even started to get to know each other."  
  
Sam stopped, bag of groceries in her arms, and stared at the young man. "Don't you think I'm alittle old for you?"  
  
He shrugged and smirk, a subtle upturn of his lips that shot through Sam. As if she had seen it a hundred times before. "What's age got to do with love," he said, dragging out the last word. He wagged his eyebrows at her seductively.  
  
Sam swallowed, wishing she already had one of the cokes open. "Depends on your perspective."  
  
He extended his hand, and without thinking, Sam took it. Warmth rushed up her arm, and it took everything she had not to yank her hand back.  
  
"Name's Jack."  
  
Sam could only stare... all breath rushed from her lungs.  
  
"Jack O'Neill."  
  
"Far out!" Jenny cried. "Our friend outside is named Jack---"  
  
Sam grabbed Jenny's arm and nearly hauled her out of the store. As they approached the bus, Jack... her Jack... the possibilities swirled in her mind like a tornado... stood. His brow furrowed and he glanced back at the store.  
  
"Everything okay, Carter?"  
  
"Fine, sir. Let's just go."  
  
Michael opened the bus from the inside, and Jack stepped back to let Sam and Jenny get inside. As they sat, Sam looked out the window to see Jack... the other Jack... raise his hand in farewell. A cocky, devil-may-care grin on his lips made Sam's skin warm.  
  
"You sure there wasn't a problem with that kid, Carter?" Jack asked again.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
He looked to Jenny. "That true, Jenny?"  
  
Jenny shrugged. "He was just being friendly, but Samantha told him she was too old for him."  
  
Jack smiled and looked at Sam, one eyebrow raised. "What's age got to do with love?" he said with a teasing chuckle.  
  
Sam could only stare. 


End file.
